In turbine engines, gas turbines in particular, it is known to mount the turbine blades on a rotor in the compressor of the turbine engine in such a way that the turbine blades with their blade roots are held and thus secured in a retainer groove which runs in the circumferential direction, i.e., surrounding the rotor in the circumferential direction. A rotor design for securing the turbine blades having a retainer groove that runs in the circumferential direction is also referred to as circumferential groove rotor design or circumferential groove blade design. A filling groove is used for introducing the blade roots into the correspondingly designed retainer groove. The filling groove is dimensioned in such a way that the turbine blades with their blade roots may be pivoted into the filling groove in order to be subsequently displaced in the retainer groove in the circumferential direction. It is thus already related art that the width of the filling groove is adapted to the width of the turbine blades' blade roots.
Since, due to high rotational speeds, the turbine blades are exposed to high mechanical stresses during operation of the rotor, i.e., the turbine engine, it is important that the blade roots, in the area of a blade collar in particular, have a sufficiently large cross section and thus sufficient stability. Since the width of the filling groove must be adapted to the width of the blade roots and, furthermore, no blade root is allowed to protrude into the filling groove after assembly of the turbine blades in the retainer groove of the rotor, the turbine blades have blade roots, according to the related art, which have a width of at most one-half of the blade pitch. Viewed in the circumferential direction of the rotor, the blade pitch is understood to be the spacing of the turbine blades over the circumference of the rotor due to the circumferential extension of the turbine blades.